Master Gibbs and his submissive
by sexycazzy
Summary: A look at how the relationship changes between Gibbs and Tony. How they become a Master and submissive. Warning: slash, m/m, bdsm, pure smut, spanking, flogging, submission, dominance.
1. Tied up

Hands up, tied together, chained to a hook on the ceiling. Completely naked. He sits, simply sitting there, watching Tony hanging in the air.

"Sir?" he whispers. Gibbs puts a finger to his mouth as if to say "shush" and Tony keeps quiet, waiting for him.

He stands up, slowly, and walks towards Tony, Gibbs' hand reaching out for one of his nipples. As soon as his hand touches Tony, he feels the warmness coming from his Master, and he moans, quietly, feeling some butterflies in his stomach. Tony shudders. Gibbs begins to caress his left nipple, softly at first, his breath getting heavy. His thumb starts to rub the nipple, round and round until he is satisfied that the nipple is erect enough. He then moves on to Tony's other nipple, and doing the same. Now, both nipples are erect, he puts the clamps on, and Tony screams out as the clamps bite into them. Gibbs puts a hand over his mouth, silencing him at once. With the other hand, he slips in between of Tony's legs, and caresses the inside thighs, running it down and up, until he wraps a hand around Tony's cock, and begins to stroke it slowly. Tony closes his eyes, and his head pulls back, his back arches, his legs opening a little bit, allowing his Master more access.

He whispers "My little slut" into Tony's ear, and he feels joyful for that he knows he belongs to Gibbs. Gibbs withdraws his hand from his cock, and moves around Tony's back, and stands behind Tony, with Gibbs' arm around his neck, putting the hand again on his mouth. Tony is silent, expect for the little noises he makes when Gibbs puts his hand on the naked body.

He squeezes one of the ass cheeks - hard. Tony could feel his cock hardening against the arse. He then squeezes the other ass cheek. Putting a thumb around the asshole, Gibbs kisses and bit gently into Tony's neck. Gibbs takes his hand off Tony's mouth, and steps back, then Tony feels his hand slapping his own arse, again and again.

*slap* *slap* *slap*

He cries out, as each slap hits the arse, making it red, feeling Gibbs' palm prints, feeling the sensations, and he feels his cock hardening. After a few minutes, Gibbs stops, and then Tony hears his Master unzipping his trousers, taking them off, and then walks around to face him once again. Tony sees his hard cock, and Gibbs smiles at Tony, staring into his eyes, as he takes one of his legs, wraps it around his right hip, and then Tony feels Gibbs' cock pushing into his asshole. He moans loudly, with pleasure and also with pain, as Gibbs thrusts into him - hard and fast. He cries out with pleasure, and Tony knows at once that he have came. Gibbs withdraws out from Tony, and then he returns to his chair, leaving Tony panting, and wanting more, wanting his Master to fuck him more, make him to come, but he knows that Tony won't be allowed to come tonight, for that Gibbs tied him up, to treat his lover as his fuck-toy, to pleasure him, and so Gibbs sits down, and begins to wank in front of Tony, teasing him, making him want Gibbs even more.


	2. Movie date

Tony and Gibbs arranged to have a movie date back at Gibbs' house.

After eating some Chinese take-out, both Gibbs and Tony lay on the sofa, both legs wrapped each other, Gibbs' arms over Tony's chest, as they settled in to watch a DVD.

Suddenly Gibbs takes the remote control and pauses the movie and Tony gets pulled off the sofa, and is told to get naked.

Tony looks at Gibbs, in surprise, for that he usually gets a friendly warning, but Gibbs looked at him, daring Tony to answer his Master back and Tony saw the hunger in his eyes, that Tony decided to stand up and get undressed in front of him. This seemed to please Gibbs.

Once Tony is naked, Gibbs stands up, and he turned Tony around, putting a hand over his throat, grasping it, to the point where Tony could not breathe and released. He then pulled the hair back, and kissed Tony roughly on the mouth, then he whispered into his Tony's ear, "My beautiful boy," and Tony smiles.

Gibbs then bends Tony over the sofa, and he hears Gibbs unzipping, then he felt the hard cock teasing the asshole. Then Gibbs spit on a finger and inserting it into Tony, whilst rubbing his cock against the ass cheeks. Inserting a second finger in, Gibbs twists and rubbing into Tony, sending shivers down the spine, causing Tony to grab the sofa in front of him, and arches his back, to allow Gibbs to go further into him.

Suddenly Tony feels a hard and rough thrust into him, and he screamed, for that he have had no time to get ready for his Master's hard cock.

Gibbs put his hand over Tony's mouth, to quieten him, while he thrusts into him again and again. His hands on Tony's hips, grabbing them, as he fucks his boy hard and long. Tony could feel the cock throbbing hard inside him, and he struggles to keep from cumming all over the sofa without Gibbs' permission.

Finally Gibbs withdraws from Tony, then came all over his ass cheeks and back, letting out a big moan of relief.

Gibbs put his jeans back on, then drags Tony back down to the soft and they spooned again, with Tony naked and sticky. Gibbs then played the movie again, without saying anything, as if nothing has happened.

Tony loved Gibbs when he is like this, being Masterful. And so he snuggled up to Gibbs, and gave a sigh of content and watched the reminder of the movie together, knowing that Tony would be rewarded later on.


	3. My Master

I remember my first submission to Gibbs.

He came to me, and ordered me to my knees, out of blue, when we were in the conference room, alone.

I remember opening my mouth and then closing it, and I was more than willing to submit to him.

As quickly as I could, I got to my knees. I think Gibbs must have been surprised. I have a feeling that he expected me to answer back.

Gibbs doesn't know how long I have yearned for this, for this submission to him. We have never been lovers before, but I crave for each order, for each command from him.

After that first time, I spent a lot of my time with Gibbs at his house, I spent a lot of nights over at his house, and pretty soon, I could feel our relationship changing from just a slave and a Master, to a submissive and Master, but also lovers.

Although, we never said it, I know that I love him, my Master and I know that he loves me too. Perhaps we will say it, perhaps we will never say it, but with every action he does, with every order or command he does, there is love and caring behind them.

I love him for it. I also love the roughness, the strict rules, the structure he gives me. I don't think we could survive as a couple without them.

I am proud to be his submissive, and I know that I am extremely to have him as my Master.

Suddenly, a hand slaps my head, and I look up, to see Gibbs standing in front of me, and I smile at him, my heart jumps for joy.

"DiNizzo! What are you dreaming about this time!" Gibbs asks.

Realizing that I am still at work; Ziva and McGee watch me with interest, waiting for my answer, I blush and start to stammer;

"Not…nothing, Boss!"

Gibbs watch me, for any clue in my face, and I blink my eyes many times, hoping to convey the message across to him that I was thinking about him, and finally he gets it, as suddenly he changes from a confused look to a bemused look, making me feel uncomfortable in my seat.

I could feel Ziva and McGee's eyes burning on the both of us, and I wonder if they realize the true nature of our relationship.

"Come with me, Tony." Gibbs wags a finger in front of me, and on auto-pilot, I get up and follow him.

As soon as we get into the elevator, after pressing the emergency switch, Gibbs turn to me, his eyes staring into my eyes, and I feel my knees going weak at his stares. I love my Master's stares.

He silently asks me, with his eyes, what I was thinking.

"My first submission, Boss...I mean...Sir" I answer.

Gibbs smiles at the memory; "You know, my boy, I was surprised when you kneeled like that, I expected for you to answer me back, to be cheeky." He smiles at me.

"But, Tony, I am glad you did......"

I smiled, knowing that Gibbs have said 'I love you' with these words in his own way.

"Me too, Sir" I whisper, and Gibbs steps closer to me, and I could feel the heat between our bodies, and I stand still, wondering what Gibbs will do, and then he pushes me against the wall, and then he kisses me firmly on the lips, whilst his hands goes up to my chest and rubs my nipples through my shirt, and I moan into his lips, willing to take his tongue, and our tongues twirl with each other.

Then I feel him pulling me down to my knees, and I know at once what he wants from me.

I silently unzip him, and take my Master's cock out. First, I plant kisses all over the cock, then I put my tongue on the shaft, and lick up and down on it, and I hear my Master moaning and groaning, his hands on my head, stroking my hair. I grin, and then I lick all over the tip, wetting it before taking it in my mouth.

At that moment, my Master begins to move his hips forwards and backwards, fucking my mouth. I put my hands on his cock, and sit still, giving him plenty of space to move in my mouth. I enjoy his thrusts into my mouth. I would do anything for him.

Then he shoves the cock in deep, and holds it there, causing me to gag on it. My eyes look up to my Master and I see his face full of love for me. I moan into the cock.

Then he withdraws out of my mouth, and I feel disappointed. He puts a hand on my chin, and pulls me up so that I can face him.

He plants a deep and rough kiss on my lips, whilst I hear him putting his cock back in and zipping up.

He whispers in my ear, "Not here, tonight."

I grin, and feel excitement and wonder what is to come.

Then he switches the elevator back on, and it moves. We stand right next to each other, saying nothing, but I could feel his hand just brushing against my hand. I smile.

We arrive at Abby's lab and we step out, to meet Abby.

I am sure that Abby could see our erections and could smell the sexiness from both of us, as she giggles like a little girl at us.

Gibbs just rolls his eyes, I blush and start to laugh. We are extremely lucky to have Abby on our side, yes, she knows about us; in fact, it was soon after my first submission that I found out that it was Abby who told Gibbs about my obsession with Gibbs and my fantasies.

If it wasn't for Abby, we won't be together right now, and for that I will be always grateful to Abby. I know Gibbs is, even though, he won't admit it.

Yes, I love my Master.


	4. My submissive

My beautiful submissive, my beautiful Tony.

I never thought that I would fall hard for a guy, especially Tony.

I never felt like that not since Shannon, my wife. I miss her every day, and I miss my daughter, Kelly too. Tony knows about them, I speak about them to him sometimes. Tony is the only one, apart from Ducky, that I feel comfortable talking about them.

I...I...

I look at Tony, at his desk, and smile. I wonder, if it wasn't for Abby who told me about his feelings for me, about his fantasies, that will we ever get together?

Honestly, I don't know.

I....I....I....

I am grateful to Abby.

Hearing Tony squabble about movies or something with Ziva, I steal a glance at him, seeing that cheeky grin on his face. How I love that grin, how I love that look, but I will never admit that to him.

Shaking my head, I walk over to him, and pull Tony's feet off the desk.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you talking about now?" I say to him, causing Ziva to giggle behind me, and I turn to her, giving her a cold stare, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh, I was talking about a movie, an all-time favourite of mine, the Godfather, Boss." Tony told me, and I rolled my eyes up, not again!

"Perhaps you should get to work, and not talk about silly movies to Ziva!" I told him, and he nodded, sat up in his chair, and he got typing on the keyboard. I try to not make a chuckle, as I walk back to my desk.

Later that night, I am in my basement, working on my boat.

I hear footsteps on the stairs, and I have no need to look up, as I know who it is.

My sexy submissive, my Tony.

I hear him standing behind me, and I slowly turn around, to see him naked, his head bowed.

I smile at the sight of my naked submissive.

I remember his first submission to me in that conference room, where I took him over the table, made him mine.

I walk over to my naked submissive, my Tony.

I...I...I...I

I take his cock in my hand, I need to touch him.

Silently, I bend down to bite him on his shoulder. He groans, I love to leave red marks on him. Making him mine.

I...I....I...I.....

I could never say the words to him, yet he knows how I feel about him.

I leave my marks on him, and he knows. I will be grateful to him for not pressuring me into saying it to him.

I...I...I...I....

I close my hand over his cock, and begin to stroke it up and down. I see my boy closing his eyes, his head falling back, and I hear moans coming out of his mouth.

I put my mouth on his, quietening him, and I kiss him fully and roughly, too. I feel his tongue coming out and I put my tongue out to meet it, and we kiss and with hunger and with passion. I love to kiss him.

I let go of his cock, and tell him to bend over the worktop.

He nods, and turns to the worktop, and he bends over it.

I put my hands on both of his arse cheeks; I want to leave marks on him tonight, to remind him who he belongs to.

Taking each arse cheek apart, I hear him groaning, and then I put my arm up in the air, and then I slap him on each arse cheek, alternatively.

I see him grabbing the worktop with his hands.

After 10 hard slaps on each of my boy's arse cheeks, I bend down to kiss on each mark I left on his arse cheeks. I hear him whimpering at my touch.

I put a finger in his willing hole, after spiting into it. I find it already lubed. I know my boy is always ready for me.

Unzipping my jeans, and pulling them down, I take my cock out and I enter him, in one quick move. He screams out, and I put my hand on his shoulder, to calm him down.

I pull him up to my chest, and I nibble at his neck, as I thrust into him slowly, but hard.

Our eyes meet, he knows that I...I....I love him.

I don't need to say it, he knows. He doesn't need to say it to me, I know.

He has given himself to me, and I have given myself to him.

We belong to each other.


	5. Master & submissive

Gibbs watched as his submissive slept in their bed, the bed they bought together almost a year ago, when Tony moved into Gibbs' house.

Gibbs loved to watch his boy while he was sleeping. It calms him, helps him to relax, to switch off from the every-day stuff, the cases, the terrible happenings at work.

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's hair, and begins to stroke it softly, as he sits back to the bed's headboard.

Soon, Tony stirs, and wakes up, to find Gibbs watching him. He blushes.

"Morning, Sir" Tony smiled at his Master.

"Morning, my boy." Gibbs responded his hand moving down to Tony's cheek and begins to stroke there. Tony purred at the gentle touch. It was at times like this, when his Master was gentle with him, always in the mornings. It only lasts a few minutes, before Gibbs gives him a few orders, usually house chores or tasks. Tony loves to do things for his Master.

Gibbs smiles, he has plans for his boy, and he knows that Tony will not expect what he got in store today. He gives a quiet chuckle, causing Tony to look up; "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about what I got in store for you, my boy." Gibbs told him, making Tony raise his head up to Gibbs, his eyes look curious.

"My boy, kneel." Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded, and before he climbs off the bed, he plants a kiss on Gibbs' lips, their morning kiss. Gibbs smiles. Always a sticker to routines, my boy is, he thinks to himself. Gibbs is pleased to see that his boy never forgets the morning kiss. He takes Tony's face into his hands, and kisses him back, deeper.

Then Tony kneels, his head bowed, right next to the bed. Gibbs turns around, legs on the ground, but still sitting on the bed. Putting a hand on Tony's head, he then explains his plans.

Hearing Tony gasp in surprise, Gibbs smiles.

"Like the plans, my boy?" Gibbs asks.

Tony looks up, grinning, "Oh, yes, Jethro, I like!" and then he realizes he just called his Master by his name, and quickly he puts his head down.

Gibbs grins, telling him it's okay, that he understands why.

Tony gives a sigh of relief. Gibbs stands up, and pulls Tony up to face him. He puts a hand on Tony's shoulder, the other on his right hip.

"Remember your safeword." Gibbs told Tony, who nods.

"Good boy. Now, come." Gibbs ordered, and then he walks out of the bedroom, Tony walking behind him, always two steps behind. It is a rule in their house. Of course, Tony is naked, another rule.

They don't walk a long way, just to next door. The room have some toys that Gibbs needs, in order to put his plans in action. Stepping in the room, what they call their playroom, he orders Tony to his knees, and Tony kneels, but his head is not bowed. He knows that Gibbs wants him to see what Gibbs picks.

Gibbs walks to a small side table with a range of toys; two long floggers, one short flogger, one flogger with stubs, a wooden paddle, some ass plugs, nipple clamps, and many others.

Behind him, Tony watches as Gibbs runs a hand over their toys. He waits. Then he hears his Master ordering him to get on the St. Andrews cross.

Tony gets up slowly, and walks over to the cross. He asks; "Sir, back or front?"

"Front."

Tony nods, and he stands on the cross, his back firmly against the wooden planks, his legs spread apart, and his arms up on the top two planks. Then Tony waits.

Gibbs chooses the nipple clamps, and a small soft flogger. He walks over to his boy, and puts the items down on a small table next to the St. Andrews cross. Then Gibbs stands in front of Tony, and puts his hand over the cock, and soon enough, Tony is aroused, his cock getting hard at the Master's touch.

With the other hand, Gibbs starts to pull one of Tony's nipples, softly.

He hears Tony moan, he knows that Tony loves having his nipples played with. He then pulls the other nipple, before picking up the nipple clamps and then he puts the clamps on.

Tony feels one clamp being clicked on his right nipple, and he makes a small sound of a whimper, then he feels the other one clicking on the left one. He closes his eyes, his teeth biting his lips, as he feels the clamps biting into his sensitive nipples.

Gibbs smiles at Tony's face; he loves to watch how Tony reacts. He puts a hand on Tony's face, rubbing and smoothing all over. Tony sighs at the gentle touch.

"Oh, Sir." He manages to cry out. Gibbs smiles.

Then he cuffs the ankles to the bottom two planks, then the waists to the top ones.

Now Tony is secured in place.

Gibbs steps back, and smiles at the sight.

He could feel his cock rising, and he suddenly feels the need to feel Tony's against his. But he knows he have to wait.

Picking up the small flogger, it is a soft flogger. He asks if Tony is ready, and Tony nods, slightly, smiling as he sees the small flogger. He knows what Gibbs is about to do, and he trusts Gibbs enough to not push him further the limits he has set.

Gibbs smiles, and then he raises the flogger up, and then he throws the flogger on his chest, and Tony finches. Again, the flogger is raised, and it falls down on his chest. Tony cries out. Gibbs stops, only to find Tony protesting. Gibbs smiles.

Making sure that Tony is ready to carry on, Gibbs raises the flogger again, and it falls down on Tony's chest. He knows that by now it will hurt, along with the nipple clamps on his nipples. But Tony loves feeling the flogger on his chest.

A fourth time, Gibbs raises the flogger and it falls down firmly this time on Tony's chest, which it hurt. Tony screams. Gibbs nods, knowing that Tony have had enough.

Then he lowers the flogger down to Tony's cock and runs it over the tip of the cock. Tony moans; Gibbs steps closer, his free hand on Tony's chest, and he bends down to kiss each red welt left from the flogger.

Making sure that each red welt is kissed and licked, he then steps back, dropping the flogger on the ground.

Gibbs then strips his own clothes. Tony turns his head towards his Master, watching him. He could see that his Master is already hard.

Gibbs smiles at Tony.

Holding the cock in one hand, he stands in front of Tony, and taking Tony's cock in the other hand, he steps forward, and he makes sure that each cock touches each other. Tony and Gibbs moans at the skin to skin touches. Gibbs puts both of his hands on Tony's shoulders, and pushes himself onto Tony.

Gibbs begins to move his hips up and down, and Tony could feel his Master's cock rubbing against his own cock, and he moans with pleasure. Only Gibbs could mix pain and pleasure together.

Gibbs makes low sounds of moans, as he rubs against Tony's. He bends down to one of Tony's shoulders, and bites into it, wanting to leave a mark, showing Tony that he belongs to Gibbs, and that his heart belongs to Tony.

Tony gasps as he feels the teeth biting into his shoulder blade. He knows why Gibbs is always biting into his shoulders; he loves to know that there are marks there left by his Master. It is a sign of him belonging to Gibbs.

"Oh, Tony!" Gibbs suddenly screams out, his cock rubbing hard against Tony's. He knows that he needs Tony inside him. It is a rare thing, but today he needs it.

Stepping back, Gibbs quietly takes the nipple clamps off, causing Tony to cry out. He then unfastens Tony from the cross. Tony falls into Gibbs' arms, and he holds his boy, shushing him as Tony moans.

Whispering in Tony's ear, Gibbs tells him that he needs Tony inside him. Tony looks up to see the hunger in his Master's eyes and he nods.

Taking a sharp breath in, Tony then stands up, taking Gibbs' hand with his, and leads him out of the playroom and into their bedroom.

Gibbs lies on the bed, as Tony climbs on the bed, spreading Gibbs' legs, and then as Gibbs hands over the lube he takes from the bedside table's drawer, Tony takes it.

Tony looks into his Master's eyes, as he makes sure that his fingers are lubed enough, and then he puts some into Gibbs' hole. Tony could hear Gibbs gasping as a finger is entered into him, twisting and poking.

Gibbs shakes his head; "I need you inside now."

Tony is surprised, and asks him if he is sure. Gibbs barks an order; "Do it!"

Tony quickly obeys, and so he raises the legs over Tony's shoulders, and then he puts his cock against his Master's willing hole. With a look to his Master, one final time asking if he is sure. Gibbs smiles, he knows that Tony needs assurance. He nods, "Go ahead."

Tony smiles, and then he rams into the hole, causing Gibbs to scream out.

Tony knows that he is to ignore the screams, and continues to thrust in and out of his Master. Oh, god, Tony didn't realize he needed it too, to be inside his Master, to penetrate into him.

He moans as his cock tightens around his Master's hole, pushing himself into his Master, to feel the hole around his cock.

He could hear his Master groaning and moaning hears him ordering Tony to wrap his hand around Gibbs' cock, to help him come.

Tony nods, and he warps his hand around Gibbs' cock, and tries to jerk it off in rhythm with his thrusts, but he is finding it so hard to focus.

Suddenly, he feels his cock tightening up even more, and he knows that he is about to come.

"Sir, I....I am ready."

"Then you have my permission." Gibbs commanded.

"Yes, Sir"

For one last time, Tony rammed into Gibbs deep and hard, and suddenly he pants, as he comes again and again in his Master.

As Gibbs hears and watches his boy come, his cock begins to twitch, and he knows that he is about to come, and soon enough, he does come all over Tony's hand.

He pants heavily with Tony.

Suddenly Tony collapses into Gibbs, and Gibbs closes his eyes as his arms are wrapped around Tony.

Tony is still inside Gibbs, and Gibbs gently pulls him off and lays him down beside him.

Gibbs smiles at Tony, who grins back; "Jethro, that felt so good. Thank you."

Gibbs shakes his head, "No - thank you, my boy."

Tony smiles and he puts his head down on Gibbs' shoulder.

His legs wrapped around Gibbs's, their arms cuddled with each other, their mouths meet.

Master and submissive, yet they are more than that, they are also lovers, soul mates and best buddies.


End file.
